gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Anno Domini
A-Laws information Is it true that the A-Laws are formed around 2311 AD? I need someone to confirm this one for me. Thanks --Bronx01 19:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Some timeline in the series Here's something I got from searching the 00 timeline. So far it's some educated guess, but I think its pretty interesting. I'll just dump some links here, for some reference, until someone provide a more better info. Gundam 00 Timeline in Mecha Talk(The info is some sort of quoted wall of text, so I'll just put the link) Discussion of Timeline in The Official Gundam 00 Season 2 Thread Type 3 in Mecha Talk http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=10705&start=140 http://www.mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?f=7&t=10705&start=480 --Bronx01 02:50, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Ireland Bombing I am wary about the info that Neil/Lyle Dylandy's parents and sister died in 2297. It might be reasonable when you look at it (given how Neil looks in the flashback) but with the info presented to us, its really impossible. Soran Ibrahim must be a member of KPSA when it happened, which didn't happen until 2299. This was been mentioned atleast 2 times in the series. (Soran joining in KPSA in 2299 has been mentioned in episode 6 or 7 in s1). The incident might happen around 2299 or 2300. (2301 is when KPSA died (late) and 2302 is too late as Neil is a bit mature at that time...)--Bronx01 13:14, May 10, 2010 (UTC) :Got the second novel and it tells that the bombing happened around ten years ago. 2297 might be right after all. --Bronx01 13:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) 80 years ago (Corner's expedition) When this was stated, it was already 2308. So it should be 2228. If there is a written info about the Corner's exploring Jupiter in 2227, then I might not change it. nvm. Just post the proof, then I'll change it back later.--Bronx01 18:48, May 15, 2010 (UTC) :So far, the english novel says this 80 years ago is 2225 AD. I wish someone who got the japanese novel (and understand this) says something about this. --Bronx01 13:37, May 21, 2010 (UTC) Setsuna's meeting with other Meisters When Neil died, it was already 2308, then flashback shows 2 years ago. Setsuna should then meet his fellow Gundam Meisters around 2306. --Bronx01 18:48, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Chronology Few notes: # I need a confirmation that Gunpla builders happened in AD timeline. # The Gunpla builders and Gundam 00 need to have separate chronology page. --Bronx01 (talk| ) 01:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Gunpla Builder I think Gunpla builder didn't happen in the same AD as gundam 00, because if you take a look at episode A, a poster of 00 raiser is displayed at the wall in the axis shop. Could you sign your posts on talk pages with four tilde keys? Yes, I think there should be a seperate GPB Anno Domini template and categories. If someone could make it that would be greatGaeaman788: admin on G-Wiki 18:48, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Gunpla Meisters i suppose